


give you all of the stars

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: kim jongin is someone who loves and do kyungsoo deserves to be loved.





	give you all of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> (or a drabble no one asks for this idiot here still writes it because she is mourning over her romantic life or the lack thereof) 
> 
> that aside, i hope everyone out there would take time to appreciate and love themselves because whoever you are, you all deserved to be loved.

jongin sees what kyungsoo doesn't see.

  
kyungsoo thinks he is off-putting to others. he comes off cold and frosty, actually a mistaken reserved party, so he doesn't understand how jongin finds a friend and a lover in him.

 

at first, back in college, he thinks the younger is there to mooch off him, considering that the boy comes to class with nothing but himself and asks his table mate (who unfortunately turns out to be do kyungsoo) first thing for a pen and paper. kyungsoo calls him the paper boy, who ends up sitting in a few more classes with him and quietly absorbs the lectures, kyungsoo's pen tucked behind his ears until the owner calls it back by the end of school. “thanks,” the paper boy smiles, eyes crinkling and lips curling, and kyungsoo shakes off the warmth sinking into his cheeks when the boy pats him on the shoulder and heads out of the classroom before him.

 

“why me?” kyungsoo voices one day when the paper boy sits down next to him on the bus, their shoulders brushing when they hit a speedbump. the boy doesn’t say anything at first and simply chooses to dig out a pair of earphones from his bag. kyungsoo being kyungsoo, persists and chases after an answer or lack thereof, tapping his foot impatiently until the paper boy, whom he now learns the name of kim jongin, gives in,  soft and succinct, “because you are nice.” kyungsoo doesn’t get to question the sincerity of those words because the younger is reaching over to fix an earpiece on him, and the good thing is, the starting lines of japanese denim are playing off the track and they let daniel caesar do the work—reassuring, confessing, realising and etc.

 

they date for two years of college and move in with each other for another five. kyungsoo continues being kyungsoo because jongin never sees a need for him to change, loving the same old boring kyungsoo who takes his coffee black and binge watches on nicholas cage. on the other hand, kyungsoo secretly counts down to the day jongin finally gets on his knees—and apologises because he realises things have never worked out between them anymore and kyungsoo isn’t going to blame or hold him back because if anything, jongin deserves better. but kim jongin proves him wrong. the boy, now grown into a man, becomes a constant around him for the past seven years.

 

jongin sees what kyungsoo doesn't see.

 

kyungsoo has his inner demons, insecurities piling up on him when he stands in front of the mirror, staring at a flaw that he is.

 

kyungsoo thinks his eyes are too wide, too large, too of everything he wishes he could be better at. jongin, a bystander and a victim of love, sees those pretty brown eyes as a gateway to his own soul. the more he stares into them, the more he sees himself in them. jongin and kyungsoo are each other's half. they are soulmates, one of a kind.

  
  
kyungsoo thinks his freckles are parasites on his cheeks while jongin sees those tiny dots as a constellation of stars which connects the galaxy and the milky way. kyungsoo thinks his lips are too thick but jongin finds them a perfect fit around his own. he adores their kisses, sneaking one or two from those plump lips whenever he gets a chance.

  
  
kyungsoo thinks his thighs are too chunky. he hates having to wiggle himself into jeans. jongin sees otherwise. kyungsoo's thighs are a wonder; they are soft and plush, when they straddle him, a snug fit around his own waist.

  
  
kyungsoo thinks God owes him an inch or two or even more. his mama says milk would help him grow but twenty years later, he still can't reach the box of cereals kept in the top cabinet. but jongin thanks God for this blessing because he gets an excuse to hug kyungsoo from the back. every morning finds jongin behind kyungsoo, helping him reach for those cereals.

  
  
"jongin stop, i'm being serious." kyungsoo flicks the younger on his forehead but jongin is quick enough to steal another kiss from the older male's lips. "and so am i," jongin drops another kiss on kyungsoo's nose, "i really don't see anything wrong." he bops their noses together this time around. "love, believe me, you are perfect the way you are."

  
  
kyungsoo gives him the look but jongin isn't having it. "you really have a lot of things up there" jongin taps kyungsoo on his head, "see, you're overthinking again."

  
  
"i can't help it," kyungsoo's voice is small and he is now curling himself into jongin. the younger runs his fingers through those silk black locks. kyungsoo smells sweet, like honey and sugar, and jongin thinks only if the older knows just how addictive he is, to have him hooked on someone for this long and forever to come.

 

do kyungsoo is his small universe which holds his whole world and it is going to take many eternities and beyond but kim jongin thinks, as long as he is breathing, he would love do kyungsoo for who he is and he is going to make sure kyungsoo sees what he sees.

 

kyungsoo doesn’t see what jongin sees, at least for now.

 

but kyungsoo feels what jongin feels so when the younger gets on his knees on the day between their birthdays and asks him for his hand, kyungsoo accepts happily because he doesn’t mind having kim jongin to continue to show him what he actually sees, knowing the man is going to be by his side for many years to come and of course, many eternities and beyond.

 

_“if i have to spend a lifetime to teach someone to love themselves,” jongin whispers against kyungsoo’s lips, “it would always be you because this,” the younger cups kyungsoo’s face in his hands, smiling like a happy man he is, “all of this that you are, do kyungsoo, you deserved to be loved.”_

 


End file.
